


Лик ангела

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Это неправильно.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 1





	Лик ангела

_Это неправильно._

Пальцы коснулись разгоряченного лица. По расписанию они уже давным-давно должны были спать и набираться сил перед главным заездом Гран-при. Вот только человеческие чувства расписанию оказались неподвластны.

Роман видел в грустных глазах Шарля всю его судьбу. Знал, через что пришлось пройти этому парню, чтобы оказаться с ним на равных и даже перегнать его. Но за маской невинности скрывался коварный зверь, для которого не было преград ни на трассе, ни за ее пределами.

Шарль все еще играл в ангела, но от прикосновений Романа образ спадал слоями, раскрывая его настоящего. А Роман просто не мог устоять.

Завтра они, едва завидев друг друга, будут уводить взгляд в сторону, но сегодня можно и поразвлечься. Хоть это и неправильно.


End file.
